


That 7/11 Feeling

by catmage



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 7/11, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Flirting, M/M, Punk, Punk Jack, Slushies, eh idk what to tag this with, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmage/pseuds/catmage
Summary: "I wouldn't eat the hot dogs if I were you."





	That 7/11 Feeling

Two hours. Two fucking hours Mark would have to spend, hanging around on the side of the road, until the pick-up truck came and saved his crappy car. At 2AM. Prime axe-wielding murderer hours. Is it his fault he's not exactly the world's best driver? Possibly. Is it also his fault that he slightly lost control of the wheel after reading a sign for 'Rough and Ready'? Most definetly. But now he's stuck, off the side of the road, with his car not even deciding to think about starting.

Might as well get a slushie.

 

7/11 was practically another dimension at night: that steady fluorescent buzz, the bleached lights, and the weird 'eau d'convinience store' smell. Mark was half expecting to find Cthullu in the candy aisle. The guy at the counter hadn't paid him any attention, gazing down at some tattered old book, a sphere of neon-green that must've been bubblegum obscuring his face. The store was completely empty, nothing but him, bubble-boy and the rotating sausages next to the slushie machine in the corner.

"I wouldn't eat the hot dogs if I were you."

Mark looked up. The guy had put down his book, and managed to, quite impressively, pop the bubble. He was looking at him, dead in the eye. Mark couldn't help but notice, the guy was kinda... cute. He had a puff of bright green hair, a pretty good contrast to his blue eyes, with small, black lobe earrings, couple with a few piercings. A stud in his nose, a hoop on the other side, and some small earrings up his ear. Reminded Mark of those goth kids in high school that kinda scared him, smoking in the parking lot and sleeping in the corner in actual lessons. Was he... Irish?

The guy looked gave him a look. Shit.

"Uh, why? What's in them?"

"I don' know. Probably beef. Big chance of it bein' something else too."

The guy smirked slightly. Mark's breath hitched.

"I wasn't planning on getting any anyway. That's, like, the golden rule of 7/11: don't eat the hot dogs or the sushi."

Bubble boy laughed, showing a small smiley piercing.

"Well, if you didn't come here for the 5-star food, what did ya want?"

That steady 'shit-he's-hot-feeling' was starting to creep up on Mark.

"A, uh, slushie, I guess."w

"Lemme guess, red like your hair?"

The guy pointed, busy fiddling with the machine. Black nail polish.

Mark gulped.

"Y-Yeah."

The book lay cover first on the counter. 'The Excorcist', it read, in big red letters. Jesus.

"How do you managae to not freak out, reading that, all alone in the middle of nowhere? I'd probably piss myself by the second chapter."

The other man let out another laugh, the machine begining to whir slightly.

"It Keeps me awake, y'see. Too freaked out to fall asleep. Well, that and the caffeine. And the energy drinks."

The machine clucked again.

"Jeez, dude. How are you still walking?" Mark laughed.

A cup was pulled out from it's holster.

"Big cup for a big guy?"

He'd turned back round, both the green haired man's face, and the skull on his hoodie facing Mark. He must've been going red, since bubble boy cocked his head slightly, the smirk returning- in full, smug force this time. He was 100% toying with him now- well, fucking with him, really. Cocky, punk, attractive, green haired, Irish bastard. Mark could only scratch the back of his neck slightly to relieve his tension.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

Red slushie came out of the nozzle, pooling in the large cup. The lights kept up their hum, steady with the pulsing traffic occasionally heard outside. The other man turned back to Mark, handing him the drink.

"It's Jack, by the way."

Mark looked up inquisitively.

"How'd y-"

"I'm just a psychic."

Jack tapped the side of his forehead and winked.

"Oh, 'n' it'll be five dollars, big guy."

Mark handed over the money, sucking on the straw slightly.

"Big guy?"

"Mhm. You look pretty muscly, I guess."

Shamless flirt.

"Really?"

Jack leant down, resting his elbow on the counter, and his chin in his hand. He didn't break eye contact.

"Definetly."

A moment passed between them. Jack spoke first.

"Hey, I'm going off on a smoke break in a minute, d'ya wanna come with?"

Mark checked his phone: 1hour and 35 minutes to go.

"Sure."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jeez I haven't written anything in like a year but here you go.


End file.
